


Korrasami Week 2017

by MadameEngineer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2017, Turf wars, prompts, wheelchair au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameEngineer/pseuds/MadameEngineer
Summary: A collection of prompts for Korrasami Week 2017! With a generous serving of fluff and cuteness.





	1. Married Life

**Author's Note:**

> Switches between canon verse and a few au's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra are living together and getting good at helping each other out with the little things in their daily routines, and are finding just how well they compliment each other.

Asami awoke to the metric ticking of her clock. Disheveled hair fell across her face as her head slowly rose, and she saw that the time was close. A muffled groan escaped her lips as she worked out the tension in her muscles still sore from yesterdays work, stretching under the covers, but doing so in a way that didn’t arouse her bedmate. Asami rolled softly to look at her. Face blissful and happily relaxed in sleep, her dark hair an utter wild mess, spread about in a cascade, draping over the pillows. Her torso softly rising and falling, and Asami could feel her breath on her neck.

Not wanting to wake her, she silently slid form the bed, her feet barely making a noise on the polished wooden floor as she moved. Asami was very good at being silent when she wanted to be, and credit to Korra, she was very quiet on the rare occasions she awoke before her. The pair of them were acutely aware of the others daily activities and how exhausting they could be, and did their best to allow the other the sleep that both of them were too often denied.

Asami began going about her morning routine, freshening up for an important day of work. Yesterday had been a long day in the factories as she assisted working on a new model of industry. Despite the gloves she had worn, she still found that she had to scrub the grease that had somehow found its ways under her nails. Today though would be more formal, giving a tour to some more investors to the inner workings of future industries. Korra would always ask how she could stand the boredom of such days, to which Asami always answered that after dealing with Varrick’s shenanigans, she was ready for anything. 

She heard Korra grunt in the other room as she rolled over, probably to shift an uncomfortable bruise. Usually these were the results of Korra’s daily life, this time though it was the result of a friendly sparring match with Bolin who’d managed to land a shot on Korra’s shoulder. He and Korra both had both been so proud.

Asami finished tying her hair back into a loose ponytail and stepped into her walk in closet to pick the day’s look. She came back into their bedroom, finishing tightening her skirt in place as she saw Korra was beginning to stir despite Asami’s attempt to be quiet. Korra’s arm flopped across her eyes as she groaned with profound exhaustion. Asami smiled as she found a seat on the bed beside her wife as she placed a hand over her dangling hair to prevent it from tickling Korra’s nose as she leaned down and planted a soft morning kiss on Korra’s lips. “Morning.” She whispered, before smirking recalling something a long time ago. “Still think they’re evil?” Korra let out a groan of an answer, though the corners of her mouth betrayed a hint of a smile. 

“Yes.” She grumbled. “But maybe not as much anymore.” Her arm slid to her side revealing her sleep weary eyes that blinked as they began to focus on Asami. “How do you do that?” She asked with yet another groan.

“What?” Asami wondered with a raised brow.

“Look like that after waking up.” Korra grinned, leaning herself up with a tremendous effort. “It’s almost scary.”

Asami laughed as she got to her feet. “I’ll never tell.” She winked as she began looking for something that hadn’t been in her closet. Korra yawned loudly, stretching her arms in a wide pose before allowing them to plop loosely back onto the bed, her eyes were still mostly closed as she looked like the very picture of a sleepy morning. 

“What time is it?” she moaned.

“Twenty minutes before I have to be at future industries.” Asami replied, getting on her knees to look beneath the bed. “Hey Korra.” She called. “Have you seen my shoes?”

“Which ones?” she replied almost as if she was falling back to sleep.

“Black, red straps.” Asami responded. When she peaked her head back over the bed, she saw that Korra was indeed slumped against her pillow which she’d propped against the headboard so she was mostly upright, she was also pointing to the right of the bed, beside the nightstand. Asami looked and there they were. “Thanks sweetie.”

Korra moaned something that sounded like your welcome. She looked down at herself, the red blouse she wore unbuttoned since last night and then placed her face back into the pillow. “Do you need a shirt?” she groaned. Asami chuckled. Korra was not observant when she was like this. 

“Nah, I already got one. Besides it looks great on you.” Asami said, causing Korra to smile.

“Daww… thanks.” She laughed. Asami quickly finished getting ready, getting her paperwork and bag ready when she remembered she’d forgot something else. And again, Korra came to the rescue, reaching into the nightstand beside their bed and withdrawing a pair of simple silver earrings and holding them out for her. 

“And thanks to you too.” Asami said as she took them, more than a little amused. Korra was to put it nicely… more than a little messy, misplacing her own things all the time. But she was getting amazing at helping Asami if she ever put something out of place. 

“I got your routine down by now.” Korra smiled, her eyes opening a little more.

Asami finished putting the earrings in place as she checked the clock. Now she had eighteen minutes, which would allow her to arrive almost exactly on time. Still, she turned to Korra and spread her arms wide. “How do I look?”

Korra let out a quick and high pitched laugh. “Snazzy and beautiful. Like always.” She grinned. 

The grin was infectious, as the words meant a lot to Asami, because she had been so a flutter when she had first heard them. Hearing that from Korra had made the butterflies in her stomach go nuts in a ways she’d never felt before. And she’d felt the same every time since. She moved back to the bed, and this time the two kissed with both parties fully awake. “Thanks Korra.” And after a few seconds, the two parted, as Asami began making her way to the door before turning back. They hadn’t seen each other long yesterday and she hoped that tonight they’d be able to spend more time together. “You doing anything today?”

“Oh I’m sure I’ll find something.” And she always did. The Avatar and her engineer were both busy women. “But I’ll see you tonight.” She waved.

Asami nodded. “Stay safe.”

Korra smirked. “Knock em dead.”

\---

Asami sat on a soft velvet couch, situated in what was essentially the main room of their home. The lights were dimmed as the sun was beginning to set, though the room also danced with the flickering orange shadows of the fire she’d started in the hearth. The room echoed with the crackling the snapping flames, but also of a radio sitting on the mantle she had turned on more for the ambient noise then to actually listen to. She knew Korra still enjoyed listening to it ever since she’d first arrived in the city. Instead of listening to the announcer describe the ongoing reconstruction of the city, Asami was having a pleasant time reading a book. She’d gotten off early after a successful tour and follow-up meeting. It would help the new housing for those affected by the attack considerably, so she was in a very pleasant mood when she heard the door open.

Korra appeared in the room, both arms behind her, hands cupping her head as she let out a stretch. Asami looked up and smiled. “Hey there.”

“Hey.” Korra replied with a considerable amount of exhaustion. She kicked off her boots to the side of the door, the same place where Asami had kicked off her own heels after she’d got home, eager to get out of them after a long day on her feet. Korra slumped forward through the room, Asami noticing the orange glow of the fire reflecting in Korra’s glossy tired eyes. She fell back onto the couch, and gently leaned back crossways with the couch until her head rested on Asami’s lap. 

“Long day?” Asami asked, brushing the hair behind Korra’s ear. 

Korra nodded. “New gang, trying to get a piece of the city.” She raised both of her hands skyward in exasperation. “It’s like everyone who was ever a slimeball in this city is trying to find some way to make life worse for everyone.”

“Some people will try to exploit any situation.” Asami said. “There’d probably be fewer if they knew they had to mess with the avatar.”

Korra snickered. “I wished that was enough, but ha, this time yeah. They talk a big game but once they figured out who they were fighting, they couldn’t turn tail fast enough.” She laughed. “Yeah maybe one day everyone will get the memo.”

“I think they will.” Asami smiled. And she really did think that. One day she thought that anyone looking to start something would take stock of Korra’s long list of achievements and think twice about what they were about to do. She gave Korra the once over, she didn’t see any new bruises, but she saw that Korra was still favoring her shoulder from the other day. “Does that still hurt?”

When they were friends, Korra would have said no. It wasn’t even really a lie a lot of the time, she was a tough person by nature. But since they’d been together, she was more open to aid, especially from Asami whom she’d almost always open up to, even if it really was nothing. Neither of them were nervous to talk to each other anymore. 

“Eh. Yeah I guess.” Korra said, leaning up before Asami stopped her, producing a pack of ice she had ready just in case. “Thanks.” Korra said taking it and resting it on her shoulder, and resuming her place on Asami’s lap. “So how was your day? Been home long?”

“Good. I’ve only got here half an hour ago I think.” Asami beamed. “We should be able to make real progress on the housing within the week.” 

Korra smiled, with genuine warmth. “That’s great.” Her hand found Asami’s. “It really is.” She admired Asami’s focus on this. Trying to do as much as she could for those people. Asami smiled back, squeezing Korra’s hand. Both were doing their part for the city, and each other. Which was fitting cause at that moment, Korra’s stomach growled loudly.

“I skipped lunch.” Korra shrugged. She was about to get up again, and was again stopped. Asami leaned as best she could with an avatar on her lap, and she withdrew a bag of a still warm order of noodles from under the table before them. Packaged into cartons, she handed one to Korra and took one for herself. She was still not a cook, but ordering was easy enough. Korra eyed the thing like a predator ready to pounce, before looking up at Asami. “From Jade’s?” she asked, her favorite restaurant. Well favorite after downtown was overtaken by spirit vines that is. Asami nodded and Korra tore into the contents of her super. “You’re amazing!” she cried as she began devour the noodles. 

“I got your routine down too.” Asami smiled. It had only been a few weeks since moving in together. And a month since they were officially married. And already they had found a synchronicity like they’d been together for years. It was so easy both of them found to be with the other. They’d fallen into this comfortable ease, this life like they’d been born there. It was almost hard to imagine their lives before. 

Both began to eat as the lights continued to dim, and the radio began announcing the day’s events, including what the couple that sat so happily together had done in the city today.


	2. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week home from the hospital, Asami takes Korra on a date during a water tribe festival. Both girls are followed by the shadow of previous traumas, but both are determined not to let that spoil a perfect night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Cheating again. I actually plan on coming back and maybe doing this prompt anew toward the end of the week. But for now I am gonna share this again. This little story was a prompt from last year. Lol basically every prompt i've ever written could fit "Affection". So it's a repeat for now. I just don't wanna fall more behind than I already am! so this will be here for now. Enjoy! Also to newcomers, this is part of a modern, wheelchair au I've been working in :)

The air was thick with the laughter and jubilation of hundreds of festival goers as Korra and Asami made their way from booth to booth observing the various games and shops, with Asami pushing her in her chair most of the way. Initially, Korra had demanded she could push herself, but after an hour the weeks of her laying in bed in the hospital had negatively affected her, she was still strong, but tired more quickly which was more than understandable Asami pointed out, though she could tell Korra’s was annoyed with herself, and so Asami was being extra bright at the moment while also being more stern as well.

It had been her suggestion to come out to this festival. Republic city was a mash of cultures and so pretty much every holiday across the world was celebrated here en masse, the crowd being massive. They were passing through the section by the north bay, with festival set ups and activities all around the docks and wide streets ensuring a large open space away from the clutter of block upon block of skyscraper. The festival itself was southern water tribe in nature, and this was why Asami had figuratively and literally dragged Korra out. Fresh air was good for her and what better event to go to?

“If there are any wheelchair races, I’m ready to throw down.” Korra had announced on the way over. And despite her fatigue issue, she could already pick up a good speed with her chair. “Or if not I’m sure we can set one up.” She had said. And Asami didn’t doubt it for a second. She remained as eager for physical activity as ever after getting home. She could tell Korra was one step away from asking Asami to install a bar across a doorway in their apartment for her to do pull ups. Knowing Korra, she’d probably strap herself to the chair and do the lifts with the extra weight.

The two approached a booth showcasing a water gun, the point of the game being to fill the balloon that was the target. Asami had designed and built Korra’s chair herself, and installed it with a lever and a raising platform under the seat, so she could raise. In this case, that meant she could look above the table of the booth rather than being eye level with it. It and everyone’s butts as Korra pointed out day one. “Just butts, everywhere. If I never see a butt again as long as I’ll live, I’ll be happy.”

“You sure about that?” Asami had winked.

“Okay one exception.”

The teller of the booth handed Korra the gun who took aim, closing one eye as to see down the sight better. She squeezed the trigger, unleashing the stream of water into the target, and within a few seconds the thing made a dinging noise as she won.

“Wow.” Asami remarked. “I thought these things were supposed to be rigged.” She whispered into Korra’s ear.

“Maybe I’m just too good.” Korra grinned as the teller asked her which prize she would like. Korra turned to Asami and looked expectantly. “It’s the ladies choice.”

Asami crossed her arms and laughed. “Oh god we became that couple.” And she pointed to the top shelf, on which rested several plushy stuffed animals, all very big. The one she pointed to was of a cute air bison. The teller handed it to Korra, who then gave it to Asami looking exceedingly proud and by extension dorky. “Thanks sweetie.”

“I aim to please.” Korra replied.

“I need to name her.” Asami said looking at the stuffed animal, and letting out the inner child. “Lily, that sounds good.”

“That’s… an interesting name for a bison.” Korra pointed out, never having considered such a delicate name for an animal as large and hulking.

Asami lifted “lily” up in front of her face and used the bison’s arms to cover its eyes, and shook it a little making the thing look adorable and sad. “The mean girl doesn’t like my name.” Asami said, altering her voice to make it deeper and slower, like she imagined a Bison’s would be if they talked. She then shook the things head, and in the same voice “Boo hoo.”

Korra laughed, before silencing herself and flicking her eyes around to see if anyone was watching the two of them being weird and judging them. Luckily nobody was, but she still said, “We are the worst.”

“We really are.” Asami grinned, popping her head out again and handing Lily to Korra before moving back to push her. They went on a ways before Asami said. “Well since you got me something, I can’t be outdone.”

“What game you wanna try?” Korra asked. Asami looked around the docks and sections of the street before her eyes locked on a stand with dozens of bottle all stacked on top of each other into a pyramid. She started pushing Korra towards it, and Korra squinted her eyes. “Can you pitch?” she asked looking at the stack of baseballs on the booth’s table.

“Little league champion over here.” Asami declared.

Korra rounded her torso in the chair to look at her. “Really?”

“No, but I did play in school.” She shrugged. “I mean how hard can it be?”

“Just imagine you’re throwing a wrench at a lazy worker in the factory.” Korra smiled.

Asami shook her head. “Oh my god that’s awful. I’d never do that.” She said, not being able to help laughing a little at the joke.

“Okay then imagine it’s that cabbage corp. guy showing off a new car that’s inferior to yours. And your throwing the wrench to sabotage it or whatever.”

“That I can do.” Asami said, letting go of the handles on the chair and stepping up to the man at the booth.

“Hello, little lady.” He said sounded like the exact stereotype of a carnie. “Wanna try your luck? You only get one shot to knock over all the bottles.”

Asami nodded and he handed her a ball. What she had said before about these carnival sort of games being rigged she had meant. And if she was going to guess how, it would be that one of the bottles on the table itself had a peg sticking halfway or so into it. It would be impossible to see for the player, and just as hard to knock it off.

So she took aim, and thought of a cabbage corp. car and their antiquated two cylinder engines, and threw, aiming for the bottle on the lowest row in the middle. It hit, jostled seemingly a little oddly but it was hard to tell as the entire pyramid came crashing down. One bottle remained at the edge, spinning around on its edge, before toppling over.

Korra clapped, a little sardonically as Asami grinned and the carnie looked genuinely impressed. “With an arm like that you could play for the republic city angels.” The name of the cities female team. “Hell even the typhoons.” The male team. Asami did her patented hair sweep and smiled.

“Thanks, I just got lucky.” It was now Korra’s turn to pick a prize and she settled on a stuffed panda, roughly the same size as lily.

“Now I got to name it.” Korra said, tone poking fun at Asami from earlier. “I’m going with Naga 2.0”

Asami chuckled. “Better not tell her that.” She imagined Naga would likely take offense and use the panda as a chew toy.

Asami moved to being pushing Korra again but she shook her head. “I think I got it for a while.” She said, sitting the panda in her lap and giving Asami back the Bison. She flashed Korra a look asking if she was sure and to which Korra nodded. Just as well. It would be easier to carry their prizes, and she wanted to allow Korra to push herself, no pun intended, as much as she could. She was determined as Asami knew she would be. In her eyes it was a challenge to be overcome, just like Asami had said. In that moment, she felt a pang of pride for her girlfriend, and followed after her. As she did, Asami cast a glance back to see the carnie at the booth reach under the table and click something, as he did, a little peg popped up where the bottle she hit had been. She grinned to herself for guessing the trick. Keep the player from winning, and if for some reason that failed, click the peg down out of sight while the bottles fall so no one notices. A clever little contraption which Asami admired for the thought behind it if not for the notion that it ensured little kids would fail or even adults would fail.

They moved around the festival for around a half hour, before the two grew hungry, and stopped at a sort of open dining area where several long tables had been set up along with chair so attendees could sit and eat the food they got from the booths. Said food was a mix between standard sort of fair stuff, with the majority being classic water tribe cooking. And so Asami deferred to Korra here, not having a great sense of this type of palette just yet. Her favorite food had always been from the fire nation, as that’s what her mother had always made, as it had been her father’s favorite too.

Asami let out a little sigh as her gaze wandered. Don’t think of that she told herself. Not today.

“You okay?” Korra asked, shaking Asami back to her senses. She saw that Korra had rolled herself to the table where she had been sitting, along with Lily and Naga 2.

“Yeah. Of course.” She said as Korra placed her food on the table.

Korra tilted her head to the side as it was her turn to be intuitive. She took on the expression almost like a mother expecting her child to explain. Asami shook her head in dismissal.

“Just… thought of my parents.” She said, not sadly but like someone trying to cover up how they’re really feeling. Asami had a great pai sho face, but at the same time she was somehow a girl who wore her heart on her sleeve, at least if you were looking hard enough or rather knew what to look for.

Korra’s hand rested on top of Asami’s as she moved beside her. “Sorry.”

“No, it wasn’t you. And I shouldn’t really try to block them out should I?” she asked. Of her mother of course not, she thought. But thoughts of her mother, would inevitably lead to thoughts of her father. The idea of him wasting away in prison, and his last spiteful… no, hateful words to her. The threat to kill her.

Asami laughed as she whipped at her eye, hoping there was nothing there to be swept away. “The dumbest things can bring it all back you know?”

Korra did. Especially now, after the accident. A brush of wind hitting her neck just the right way, the honk of a horn, the sound of screeching tire and the smell of antiseptic. All of these things had brought Korra right back into the moment, before it all went dark, and before she woke up changed forever.

“Anyway,” Asami said, adjusting herself in her seat, looking at the food Korra had brought. “What did you bring me?”

It didn’t escape Korra the rapid change of subject, and she wanted to talk about it, but only when Asami was open to it, and now she clearly wasn’t. So she rolled herself closer to the table and explained it was an arctic fish, with sauce and rice. It was one of her favorites back home, and though this wasn’t bad, it didn’t compare to her or her mother’s cooking, though Asami seemed to really enjoy it.

“I kind…” she paused to finish swallowing her last bite. She had devoured her food down to the last scrap, “Want to try everything. If it’s all as good as this.”

Korra smiled thinking of some of the dishes she absolutely hated back home. “They’re not. But how big is your stomach?”

Asami looked around her at all the various food stands. “Pretty big.” She said as Korra smiled.

“I think I’ve converted you.” She joked. Asami loved her cooking, and had so far liked everything she’d tried, and Korra really only cooked stuff from back home.

“Then go get em rich girl.”

A full stomach and an hour later, the two girls had drifted away from the bustle of the festival. They’d walked for a ways, before finding a pier that was unoccupied and surprisingly clean. It was closer towards the end of the bay and in an area kids and teens would usually swim around in. This particular pier had been designated as a sort of diving point for swimmers. But with the festival the place was empty which suited them just fine. Asami had helped Korra from her chair as she was still unable to move herself from the waist down. They sat at the end of the pier, boots removed, dipping their feet in the cool waters.

Korra, could not feel it. Not the temperature or the feel of water on her skin that she had so loved. She’d been the best swimmer anyone had seen before, and now, to know that she might never reach that again, hurt. Her father had always joked that she learned how to swim before she could walk. And she had spent so many untold hours in the water. She felt at home in the water, at peace. It was a place to clear her head, to work out frustration, and to push herself to the limit. And now, it wasn’t. Just like that. Two seconds in car, and that ended maybe forever. This was her first time back to the sea since that accident.

She was so lost in memory, and so contemplative of her situation that it genuinely startled her when Asami’s hand touched hers. She looked and saw a smirk grow on her lips. “Fancy a swim?”

Korra blinked, almost too surprised for words. “That’s…. not funny.” She said, not angry as she was way too surprised to be angry.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun. No one else around, it could even be a little romantic.” She said, as she stood up and began removing her shirt and skirt to reveal that underneath, she had been wearing a one piece bathing suit.

“Were you planning this?” Korra asked, eyeing her up and down. It went without saying, but Asami could make even a one piece look great. “When you wanted to go out on a date?”

“Our first since you got back.” Asami finishes. “And I thought why not make it memorable?” she said, dipping a toe in the water.

“You don’t see a problem here?” Korra asked tapping her knee.

Asami scoffed. “Don’t act like you haven’t given this a lot of thought already.” She reached back for Lily and lifted her in front of her face again. “Come one mean girl, use those big guns of yours.” She said in the dorky voice.

Korra laughed. “That’s so dumb.” She said referring to how grade school Asami’s shenanigans were, but more how funny she found it. “And you’re supposed to wait to swim after you eat.”

And she had given it thought. She could still tread water with her arms, and even swim, powerfully and fast. Her doctor had shown her a video of a paraplegic doing an impressive breast stroke even without the force of his legs. Her doctor had even recommended swimming for physical therapy. They’d thought Korra would jump at the chance, but she had hesitated. She was fast before, and powerful. Diving and flipping, gliding through the water like she was born there. She knew that if she went in, and couldn’t achieve that, it would sting.

But Asami’s cheer was infectious as she continued to goad Korra, still using that silly voice, poking Korra’s shoulder with the paw of the stuffed animal. “Everyone knows that’s a myth. And if you start being nicer to me, the nice girl with dark hair will really appreciate it.”

“Oh yeah? Well can you swim little guy?” And with that, she pressed her hand against Asami’s stomach, tipping her over the edge as she lost her balance.

“Save yourself!” She cried to the bison, throwing it at the last moment into Korra’s waiting arms. Asami splashed into the water, dark and reflective under the light of the rising moon and yellow glow of the nearby festival.

Asami erupted out of the water, hair arching beautifully behind her like she was a mermaid as she spit out a mouthful of water and began to tread. “You should listen to the buffalo. Besides it’s lonely down here.”

Korra, grinned, abandoning her reservations as she removed her shirt, leaving her pants and undershirt on as she scooted herself closer to the edge, placing a hand on one of the docking posts before allowing herself to fall into the water.

It was the first time she’d been completely submerged in months. And she could feel it now. Cool, crisp water kissing her. She felt it from her waist up and it struck her how much she missed it. She remained underwater for a few seconds before instincts kicked in and she pressed her arms out wide, shooting herself back to the surface. She gasped took a gulp of air, as she laughed, elated to feel this sensation again, of weightlessness and freedom.

A pair of hands rested on her shoulders, gently but with the possibility of holding her up if need be, but there was none. Korra’s arms were more than strong enough to keep her afloat easily, and though she could not feel them, her legs swayed with the rippling tide, oddly elegant in their immobility.

“See? Asami’s right again.” Asami beamed proudly, and was shocked when a kiss was planted on her smug little face.

The two began to float a few yards away from the pier, the kiss continuing the whole way. The two wrapped their arms around eachother, basking in each other’s touch, more intimate then they’d been in awhile.

Slowly, They parted, though they still clung to each other. “Right again.” Korra repeated.

The two kissed once more, as several booms echoed across the bay, at the same time dazzling multicolored lights reflected off the small waves around them causing them to look as fireworks from the festival were illuminating the sky in swirling patterns and dances. They continued to fire as cheers could be heard from the heart of the festival grounds as the two clung to each other and watched.

Asami smiled. “You know as far as dates go, this is pretty up there.”

Korra nodded. “Definitely.” And because she couldn’t let a beautiful moment pass, she shot Asami that wry grin and raised eyebrow that she was famous for. “So now all you need to do is make me a mermaid fin and I’ll be good to go.”

Asami laughed loudly, a contrast to her usual soft voice. Her eyes closed as she continued to laugh, even slipping a tiny and terribly cute snort by. (Korra had learned early on that when Asami really got to that level of laughter where your gut hurt, she sometimes snorted which Korra found to be the cutest thing in the world.)

“That’s…. ha, I don’t think…” But her laughter died down into a soft giggle as she raised a hand to her chin in thought. A few seconds passed before she finished thinking. “You know, with a light enough plastic and some motor work, maybe I could….”

Korra didn’t let her finish, wrapping her closely into her arms once more and finishing with one last, heartfelt kiss. She adored this girl. Her compassion, her smile, her laugh, her silly animal voices and her brain, always working, no matter what the project would be. And in the water, under the light of sparkling fireworks and applause from the festival goers, Korra wanted her to know that. Their lips separated. “Love you.”

“Love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, just being clear. This is a repeat. I have an idea for the "affection" prompt though so we'll see what happens! Hope nobody minds that i did this. Sorry for falling behind!


	3. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami both learned to fight at young ages. They decide to spar after Asami's close call at the spirit portal, to see who will come out on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turf Wars related but only a little :)

Asami hit the floor hard, kicking up a plume of dust from the mats that lined the floor, not offering as much cushion as she’d like. Her shoulder throbbed with pain from where it had collided with the ground. Behind her she heard the voice of her instructor, Zhan. “Overextended again.” He droned as if in boredom. 

Her father had spent good money on him. To do exactly what he was doing now. Though she found him more than a little unforgiving. She stood to her feet, ignoring what was surely a fast forming bruise. These practice sessions had been going on for a few years now. She’d started not long after the Triad took her mother. Her father had wasted no time, in trying to ensure his daughter wouldn’t succumb to the same fate. Though she was frustrated, she shared that drive. 

She’d had various instructors, Zhan was the first who had no trouble throwing her to the ground to lay with the dirt as he put it. He eyed her expectantly. “What did you do wrong?” he asked, tone indicating it should be obvious. 

She’d rushed him as per his instruction. She thrown out a few jabs upward as he was much taller. He avoided them, but she’d expected it. She wanted to funnel him into the movement that would open her up. She had hoped the jabs would distract from the kick she would sweep into his side. This had earned her the bruised shoulder as he’d caught her leg and hurled her to the ground, lifting her off her remaining foot entirely like she was little more than a doll. 

“I tried to be clever.” Asami said, a little hesitantly.

Zhan nodded as if she was right. Before saying; “No.”

Asami shrugged. “I… tried to meet you on your own terms. You’re stronger than me.” That was downplaying it, his arms were like iron. And she was fourteen, and not the strongest one at that. “So I’m at a disadvantage.”

“Yes, you are.” He said. Before walking forward, peering down at her with a coldly icy blue gaze. She did not back down, she met his gaze with her own, hoping to match, and to her credit, she was pretty close for a kid. “And there will never be a time where you will not be.”

“Train six hours every day. Push your body to the limit. Become a woman of iron and force and you will still be at a disadvantage.” He continued. “In this life, you will face those who can bend the world to their will. The earth could swallow you whole. A wave may sweep you away. The winds will hurl you asunder and the fire…” he let those last words hang in the air. He didn’t have to say it. She knew. She knew and she’d never be able to forget. 

“You must fight smarter. Not harder. Your intent was telegraphed. You have to be unexpected, and swift.” His words were spoken clearly with distinction, and they were driven into her mind as if with a hammer. “It’s up to you to define the terms. You have to strike once, and strike hard. You won’t get a second opportunity.” He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, which was unusual for him. “I’m not trying to scare you. I’m trying to prepare you.”

A silence hung between them. As she pondered his words. He stepped away from her, nodding, to indicate it was time to begin once more. Asami took in a deep breath, braced her foot against the mat, and calmed herself. The silence was absolute, only interrupted by the beating of her own heart. Zhan watched her with intensity. “Begin.”

She lunged…

\---

Huang smashed against the wall of the training compound. The fire that had hung in the air dissipated, as Korra let out a cheer. “Ha! Got you!” she beamed, leaping for joy at her victory. Huang, her instructor for the afternoon, arose shakily too his feet, taking the training helmet from his head which was soaked with sweat despite the frigid cold. He laughed, rubbing his back which had impacted the ice with enough force to rattle him.

“You’re getting good.” He declared. “Too good for me anymore at least.” 

Korra ceased her celebrating suddenly worried such a thing was rude. The matter of fact way in which he said it took her aback. She liked Huang. Certainly more than the last instructor. And she had been through a few. “Does that… mean you’re leaving?” She asked. He’d only been her sparring instructor for a few months. 

Huang approached, still with a hand on his aching back. “I think it’s clear there’s little more I can teach I’m afraid.” he was smiling, but upon seeing her expression the smile turned more sympathetic. “Hey don’t worry. This is a good thing. I hear you’ve been blasting through instructors. They’re having trouble keeping up with you.”

It was true. She’d had sixteen in the last three years. Korra remembered them all. Huang continued. “I pity the poor souls that try to throw off the balance with you on watch.” He said. 

Korra shrugged. Her expression turning into a frustrated scowl. “They would if they ever let me out of here.” That’s why she was sad to see him go. She liked him, he’d been more laid back. Less strict, certainly more fun than the white lotus members she’d sparred with. He felt like he could be more of a friend than a mentor. Which was new to her in this compound. And if he was leaving, for all she knew, she wouldn’t see him for years. Decades it felt like sometimes as if she’d spend her life in this place. And that was if she ever saw him again at all. 

“You got that fire. That’s good.” He said. “It’ll do you well when you get out there.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “And you WILL get out there. And when you do, I think you’ll be the greatest avatar anyone has ever seen.”

Korra’s eyes lit up. It was funny. She didn’t think anyone other than Katara had said that to her before. All the masters talked about was duty and responsibility to the world. Praise actually wasn’t that common. The masters would complain about this technique or that improvisation. Or how reckless she threw herself into the fray. So to hear this, and to hear it from him, filled her with ‘fire’.

He smiled at her. And she nodded enthusiastically. “You can count on it.”

\---

“Woah.” Korra exclaimed, as she and Asami stepped into the training room of the Sato estate. It was, lavish to say the least, but not in an extravagant way. Just that everything you could need was there. Mats, benches, equipment, weapons which Korra wondered how much Asami had trained with those. The thought of her with a sword was both scary and oddly cool. The compound Korra had used in the south was wonderful, even with a training course with obstacles and such. But the ice made it all less… welcoming then this did.

“Dad had it made. He wanted me to be trained at home.” Asami said. The mention of her father brought a twinge of pain, but only that. She was mastering her feelings as best she could on the matter. “I spent a lot of time here.” She explained. “Mostly on my back.” 

“Tough instructors huh?” she asked. 

Asami nodded. “You could say that. But I think they helped a lot”.

Korra thought back to Huang. “I know what you mean.”

“Shall we?” The two were already dressed for a sparring match. But they added a few things here and there, enough padding to protect the knees and elbows really. Anything else was left aside. Asami tied her hair into a tight ponytail, which struck Korra. They’d sparred before, but Asami had been decked out in layer after layer of padding. And to be honest those sessions were more to let Korra get out some aggression then to actually spar. But this time, Asami was going to fight back. 

“It’s kinda weird right. Have we ever fought before?” She asked.

Asami thought about it. “I don’t think so. Mostly it was just you Mako and Bolin.” She rolled her shoulders and stretched as she got ready for the match. Asami had been the one to suggest this. Her recent hit against the triad at the spirit portal had her wanting to test herself again. “And what better partner could I have then the avatar?” she’d smirked. 

For this first match, they’d agreed to go hand to hand. No bending. That would be worked up to. The two moved to the mats, prefight charge was in the air. It was exhilarating, and both were smiling, as this was something both enjoyed doing. “Ready?” Asami asked.

“Ready.” Korra declared, as each braced themselves, striking their stances a yard apart from one another. This was just the warm up, though saying that. Korra saw a change in Asami’s demeanor. The bright, cherry smile vanished. And in its stead a look of focus appeared that Korra though didn’t look like a warm up. She’d seen many a look like this. When she was working, flying. Pai sho. That determination that seemed to emanate off of her. This though, was somehow more intense. Korra’s own expression changed to match. Eye’s narrowing, the muscles in her wrist tightening as she clenched her hands into fists. 

The rhythm in their breathing seemed to synch as for a brief moment, it was as if both of them were perfectly still. With not even a twitch of the eye to give anything away. That’s when Korra made the first move. Muscles tightening in her ankle as she lunged forward. She threw a right jab, similar to what she would have done if she had been bending. Asami raised her left arm to catch it, both of their forearms colliding, though not with much force as Korra hadn’t put much energy into it as she was already swinging a leg to off balance or even topple Asami.

Asami side stepped back, avoiding the strike as she used the opportunity to launch a series of quick jabs of her own, fingers extended. Most were blocked though one got Korra in the shoulder. She used this however, turning with the blow and ducking down into another leg sweep. Asami leapt over it but landed awkwardly leaving her open. Korra sent another jab up which narrowly missed Asami’s chin. 

Realizing the opportunity, before Korra could withdraw Asami wrapped her arm around Korra’s, and twisted it back, darting behind Korra whom she now had in a arm lock behind her back. She was about to quip about winning, when Korra whipped her foot back, hooking Asami’s ankle. She twisted and with her free hand caught Asami on the shoulder. The hook around her ankle pulled with enough momentum that Asami knew she was going down no matter what she did.

But she could take Korra with her. She let go of Korra’s arm, and instead, pressed her arm up, so it was under Korra’s arm pit in a grapple she couldn’t shake. Both went to the ground, the lock breaking between the two as the fell feet apart. Korra was the first to move, still on the ground she rolled toward Asami, raising a foot that she brought down in a kick that would have connected if Asami hadn’t rolled back. Korra used the momentum of the roll to get on her feet once more. She spun, raising another foot in the air to bring down on Asami who was only just beginning to kneel. She caught it by crossing her arms and pressing forward so she connected with her ankle rather than her foot, but this time the force shook her. In that moment Asami let herself fall back. Korra no expecting this had let too much momentum carry forward, which Asami capitalized by grabbing Korra’s leg. Both toppled over each other as they twisted attempting at any kind of grapple, as the world spun around them in disorientated speed.

Korra found her back hitting the ground as she was laid out, Asami had come out on top as she was crouched over Korra, one knee on the mat, while the other foot was propped against the floor on the other side of Korra’s chest effectively pinning her. Her elbow was hovering over Korra’s throat. Both were panting heavily, as a trail of sweat was working its way down Asami’s temple, her hair still in that neat ponytail which dangled over Korra’s nose as she grinned, breathing mixed with a little laugh. “Gotcha.”

An equally playful grin grew across Korra’s face, as she tapped Asami’s neck with an outstretched hand of her own. If both hadn’t held back, both would have delivered blows that would have at least staggered the other if not knocked them out of fighting condition altogether. “Gotcha too.”

Asami laughed, as she allowed the tension in her body to ease. She stepped back with her leg so she was now completely kneeling at Korra’s side. She offered a hand to Korra to help her up as the two laughed together. “Did we tie?” Asami asked, when the giggling fit subsided.

Korra raised her palms to the sky in a shrug. “I don’t know. I feel like a had that one a few times.”

“Oh yeah.” Asami grinned narrowing her eyes. “Sure.” She leaned forward, to playfully push at Korra’s shoulder. Korra though had other ideas. She took Asami’s arms and spun her around, so now she was the one on the ground, as Korra knelt over her now. Asami laughed. “Hey no fair!” but she couldn’t say more as Korra leaned down and kissed Asami. 

“You put up a good match miss Sato.” She beamed when their lips parted. 

Asami’s eye’s narrowed as her lips curved into a loving smirk. “Ready for round two avatar?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! But wow I had a lot of fun with this. For some reason I really love when like, couples spar? In anything really. Cause idk it's kinda flirting in a weird way!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm late! It was a crazy week but woot! Korrasami week is back and i am so excited to be writing for them again! Hope everyone enjoys and has a good time :D


End file.
